minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
444Bug
Normally, I don't believe in CreepyPasta. I know about Ben Drowned and I HATE YOU but usually I think of CreepyPasta as more of a ghost story than something that can actually happen. You were wrong. I hang out with my friends on my private server most of the time. We spend moments together creating mansions and carving out fortresses in mountain walls. Needless to say, it was getting boring. So, we decided to beef it up. I started a Bukkit server and installed well over 60 plugins, but my PC could handle it. Man, it was awesome! If were weren't lazy, we could probably make a pretty good playable server. But still, it wasn't enough. Browsing through the darkest realm of the underworld, 4chan, I stumbled upon a unique plugin named 4Craft. A brief description about the apparent, 'amazing qualities' of this game enhancer were listed below, but I decided to just go ahead and just download and install it. That's how it all began Josh. While dragging and dropping it into the plugin folders, my screen flashed for a second. I just shrugged it off and went on installing it. I went ahead and started up the server, but without much luck. It started, but crashed and gave me a 444 error. Seeing that I'm not a programmer at all, I swiftly Googled it and found out it was a connection error. But what was it connecting WITH? You're so oblivious. It's funny. '''I then loaded it up once more with a little more success. The server loaded and promptly informed me that, '4CRAFT IS NOW INSTALLED'. Now curious, I logged into the server and was immediately shocked. Normally I'm able to play at 50 fps with everything running on my computer, but 4Craft boosted it up to over 150 fps! I then invited all my friends back in and everyone was obviously amazed. '''More prey. For the next week we enjoyed the new amplified server and had tons of fun. Fun? You think this is fun? My existence begs to differ. During that week we were to busy to notice that we had a named stick in our inventory slot, dubbed '444'. xXMegaTunXx was the first to discover it. We all placed it in our hotbar, selected it, and finally right click the stick. Then my Minecraft crashed. Turns out there must be a small bug in the plugin. You couldn't be more right. 'Whenever anyone right clicked the stick, their Minecraft crashed and they received the 444 error in their log. But over time, strange things would happen. Through the next month, some weird things were going on. A chest named 4 would appear if you said anything with 4 in the chat, a sign at spawn saying 4 all over it appeared, and the server would crash with the weird 444 error. '''Oh Josh, that was only the beginning. ' The it started getting REALLY weird. xXMegaTunXx got a strange message on his desktop. We all look as he showed us on skype what the message was. Right as he opened the .txt document on his PC he logged out. We all thought that was really weird, as his hand was away from the computer when he logged out. '''How odd. Seeing everything that has been happening with 444 the last month, some of us were getting nervous. I mean, it just so happens that he was opening a 444 message and he gets kicked from the call? Before we could think much more, we all got an alert. Someone named 444Bug wants to be our friend. We all denied, except for KewlKid81. This is what we heard in the moments after; "OH GOD! MY..." KewlKid81 left the call. The chat room burst into argument. Most of everyone was blaming me for this, stating that I was pranking them and they'd never come to my server again. About to burst into a rage fit, everyone besides myself left the chat synchronously. Now I'M starting to freak out. Nothing to be afraid of. Not yet. If I had done anything else, I wouldn't have noticed the text document at the upper right corner of my desktop, titled '444'. Frozen in fear, I just stare at it. I then decided it's not worth opening. Are you sure? It seems as soon as that thought escaped my mind the text document opened itself, and then replicating itself exactly 4 times. In it read, 444 You've made a fatal mistake. 444 No, this can't be. There's no way something like this could happen. Stop denying the truth Josh, you're so close to grasping it. Screw it, I'm done with Minecraft. I'm done with computers. I'm done with the world. My mind is an empty void, free of all sound, of all light, of all matter. By opening that document I've capsized. I'm sunk my own ship. Now I'm at the hand of 444. Wait, what? That's not true. That CAN'T be true. It's just a virus. It can't harm me. B'u'''t '''i't I'S '''t'r'u'''e. '''A'l'''l o'f' i't. '''J'o's'''h, '''m'e, y'o'u, w'e' k'n'''o'w''' i't''s t'r'''u'e, 'd'o'''n't w'''e? These last few weeks have been a blur. WE have been a blur Josh. '''I wake up, I eat, I sleep. I haven't talked to anybody since the 'incident'. I haven't showered and I just lay back and stare at the ceiling trying to erase the image of 444. My void mind has since been null. Oh, and I keep thinking weird things like that. It's almost like... '''I'm n'o'''t '''m'e. It's enough. I've been without the computer for nearly a year. I haven't bothered speaking to my mom, and I'm sure my friends have been sending tons of messages on skype, but I just don't feel it. But I do. But I don't. I don't want to play. I want to play. I WILL not play. You will play. Fine, I'll play. I'm done with you, demonic beast. More weird thoughts. I just ignore them now. My legs move without me to my PC where I load up computer. I feel robotic, as if I can only think and not move. But when the desktop loads, I sit in shock. Everything on my computer has been changed to 444. Anything, everything, 444. I'm going crazy, I'm sure. I've just gone insane, that's all. All my usernames and passwords for everything and anything have something to do with 444. I skim my emails, with tons from 444. A few months ago I would be tempted to scream, report this on reddit or otherwise freak out, but I just seem to ignore it and keep going, starting up Minecraft with the username Bug444. All of Minecraft has been turned into 444. Everything. The logo, the icons, my skin. But who cares by now. I'm been taken hostage by this creature, I have no say so. Once again, the weird thoughts return. I load up a singleplayer world named 444 and enter. Now usually I would expect a normal world littered with 444's little taunts, but now all I see is an obsidian tunnel. Complete darkness, but I can see that it extends in both directions, seeming to not have an end in either way. Confused, I take a step forward and searing pain goes through my right leg. A screech erupts from my throat just as I '''appear. It's as dark as the night, barely visible at all. And he's gone just as soon as he appears. While I ponder about this encounter, my Minecraft crashes. A hysterical laugh is what I emmit and then I faint. I wake up at my bed. I curl under the made covers before I realize that I haven't made my bed in over a year. Confused, I stand up out of bed, half asleep. Now usually I would now be standing on a cushion of filthy clothes under me, but now I stand on carpet. Now scared, I walk out to make breakfast. It looks like it did a year ago. I hop on the PC and I have a call coming from xXMegaTunXx. Maybe it was a dream. Maybe I'm all right. Perhaps everything is okay. Oh well, I guess it was nothing. '''Wrong. Oh so wrong. Let me ask you a question; Why do restaurants give out samples of their items? To give a taste of what's to come, of course. Josh was an example. Josh was my test. Josh is you. Sleep well. Category:Creepypasta Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Moderate to Long MC Creepypastas